1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text display control apparatus and a method for controlling text to be displayed and, more particularly, to a text display control apparatus and a method for controlling text to be displayed that are capable of displaying a text input from a text edit screen in a text display area in a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a technique for inputting text to be displayed in a text display area in a display screen from a text edit screen, which is a screen different from the display screen, is used in various information processing apparatuses. In the case of an onboard apparatus, for example, a user can customize a name displayed in a text display area of each of a plurality of buttons displayed in a display screen by inputting text from a text edit screen. In some devices, if an input text cannot be displayed in a text display area within a line, a new line starts in the text in the text display area.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-225049, a technique is disclosed in which, when text is displayed in a text display area, a newline code is inserted into the text at an appropriate position, and if it is determined that a display mode of the text is out of balance, the position of the newline code is changed.